1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to morcellation, and in particular, to a morcellator shield and bag assembly designed to contain morcellated tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
A morcellator is often used to reduce the size of tissue within a body cavity so that the tissue may be removed from the cavity through a relatively small opening in a minimally invasive proceeding. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,953 to Yoon and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0217299 to Williams, it is known to enclose tissue and a morcellator with a bag for the purpose of containing the tissue as it is morcellated. The devices disclosed in these references, however, would likely not protect the bag from making contact with and being damaged by the morcellator. Further, the devices disclosed in these references are not designed to guide tissue into the morcellator.